


And They Lived Happily Ever After

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Visions of You [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, WandaVision spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: Warning: I suppose this contains some spoilers for the first episode of WandaVisionAfter their (un)expected guests leave, Wanda and Vision decide to make the best of their alone time.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Visions of You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120466
Comments: 20
Kudos: 127





	And They Lived Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I don't know why I thought I could watch those two episodes twice without getting inspired by thirsty Vision :D
> 
> Anyway, I couldn't work on any of my existing WIPs until I got this out of my system, so, enjoy!

Vision couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he stared at the newly manifested ring on his finger.

It was a physical proof of his love for Wanda, a reminder of how lucky he was that someone as perfect as her loved him back, and as he raised his gaze to the beaming smile on her face, Vision felt his heart flutter.

She was perfection, in fact, _their whole lives_ were perfection.

Sure, the evening might have started a bit shakily, what with the whole misunderstanding with the Harts, but she had handled it marvelously and now he was up for a promotion.

Vision let his eyes run over his wife’s body, the formal dress she wore flattering her already beautiful form, but there was another attire that was currently plaguing his mind.

Now that they were finally alone again, he just couldn’t get the thought of Wanda in _that_ outfit out of his head.

“Wanda, darling,” he asked, pulling his wife closer.

“Yes, dear?” she countered, smiling up at him.

“Would you mind terribly if I asked you to put on that stunning outfit again?” he murmured.

“No, dear,” Wanda replied, grinning widely. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Vision’s eyes never left her as she got up and waved her hand, her dress transforming into that breathtaking grown.

“Ta-da!” she exclaimed teasingly, doing a small curtsy and giving him an excellent view of her exposed cleavage.

Vision swallowed thickly, his gaze stuck on the way the featherlight fabric hugged her body, and he fought the instinct to just reach out and run his fingers through the soft material.

She’d come to him herself once she’d had enough of teasing.

“Have we had our first wedding night yet?” he asked, trying to think through the haze that came whenever he tried to remember specific details concerning their past.

Wanda opened her mouth to reply but paused, her face pulling into a frown, as if she had issues remembering as well. After a few moments she smiled again, running her hands slowly down her waist and utterly distracting him from any worries he might have had.

“Well, dear, even if we had, I don’t see why we can’t have it again,” she said, chuckling and propping her hands on her hips.

“Right as always, darling,” Vision agreed, smirking as he watched the sway of her hips during her short walk back towards the couch.

She stumbled slightly just as she reached him, and despite his surprise Vision managed to catch her in his arms and lay her over his lap.

“My hero,” Wanda smiled, laying a hand over her chest and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

“Always,” he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Vision shifted slightly, settling her more comfortably against his chest, before her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in for another gentle kiss.

Careful not to break the kiss, Vision finally allowed his fingers to wander, savoring Wanda’s shiver as he caressed her legs over the soft material.

“Mmm, Vizh,” she moaned against his lips, her nails lightly tracing the vibranium lines on his head, and it was his turn to shudder.

Vision got up in an instant, causing a surprised yelp to leave her mouth as her grasp tightened around him.

“What do you say we take this to the bedroom, darling?” he whispered, smiling once the surprise on her face was replaced by desire.

“I say lead the way, dear,” Wanda replied, relaxing slightly in his arms as he flew them up the stairs.

He remembered to phase them both this time as he passed through their bedroom door, and Wanda’s delighted giggle almost made him drop her. It was a sound he didn’t think he would ever get used to.

He gently laid her on his bed, trying and failing to remember why they had two in the first place, before her kisses once again became the only thing that mattered.

The dress that just minutes ago had been so appealing was now an obstacle, standing in the way of the indescribable sensation of his hands on her soft skin, and Wanda’s nod was all the encouragement he needed before he phased the outfit off her.

“Aren’t you forgetting something Vizh? she chuckled, raising an eyebrow at him, and it took him an embarrassingly long amount of time to realize she was referring to the suit he still had on him.

He rectified that oversight instantly, closing his eyes to savor the lack of any barriers between them, before her lips were once again on his and nothing else mattered.

Vision did his best to find them a comfortable position in the tiny bed, and after a bit of fumbling they settled on her straddling him, her beautiful curves on full display for his hungry gaze.

He ran his hands up and down her sides, trying to keep the tremble out of his fingers at her softness. How had he ever gotten so lucky?

Wanda bit her lip and braced her hands on his chest before slowly sinking down on him, a low groan tearing itself out of Vision's throat at the sensation.

“Darling,” he whispered, completely entranced by the sight of her moving above him, head stretched backwards in ecstasy. The soft moans flowing from her lips threatened to undo him much sooner than he wished, and he closed his eyes, doing his best to prolong these perfect moments.

Vision let his hands slip from her hips and tangle themselves in the sheets, too distracted to be able to keep his superhuman strength in check, and as Wanda trembled above him, crying out for more, he heard more than felt the sheets tear in his fingers.

He sneaked one of his hands down to where their bodies met, moving his fingers just a tad faster than a normal human could, and hearing Wanda cry out his name was enough for him to follow after her as she collapsed on top of him, breaths heaving and hands shaking as they twined them together.

“I love you, Vizh,” she mumbled against his neck, and Vision wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to his chest.

“I love you too, darling,” he whispered, unable to relax his grip for fear that this whole perfect dream would slip out of his grasp if he did.

Wanda smiled an adorable little smile as she closed her eyes, not bothering to move to her own bed just yet.

Vision knew that at some point he would have to carry her there, not willing to risk her developing any back pain from the cramped space, but for now, he was content to hold her right where she belonged.

As Wanda slowly succumbed to sleep, her soft breathing tickling his neck, Vision gently ran his palm through her hair.

He smiled, feeling more content than he had in a long while.

They lived happily ever after indeed.


End file.
